


Frozen Slumber

by yamanaiame



Series: Flowers of Maize [3]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, I might do a 2nd part for this at some point? maybe??, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: They were finally back home alive, and yet, their son was no longer in the living world.





	Frozen Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt #123 - “Every time I think I’ve something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me.”  
> Writing Prompt #134 - “You have to believe that it’s all going to work out.”

One of the things that Asakura Anna was known for were her death glares. The older she gets -- the more terrifying it becomes. So terrifying it can make a person to shit on himself. They were finally back home alive, and yet, their son was no longer in the living world.

She was finally back home with her husband, and one thing on her mind, Hana. Thinking on him made her heart swell with love and pride. Mostly because Hana inherited most of personality, the blonde hair color, and the death glares.  
The young parents missed their only child, well now he is a teen, but for them he will be always their baby boy.

The last thing she expected upon arriving the Inn was to find team Hao sitting around the freezer they owned with gloomy stares on their faces, and a freaked out Alumi who were trying to prevent from her reaching the freezer. The same freezer where her only son laid dead in it until he may and may not come back to life. Yohane was ready to run as far as his legs could take him.

…However Hana was missing. Neither of them could have feel his presence.

 

. "Alumi...", Alumi instinctively straightens her spine. It was obvious that Anna was getting pissed off, Yoh was already frowning. He was sure Hana would have greet him by now with his 'welcome back home' kick. Alumi felt as if her glare was digging a hole in her head. The others were saying all they prayers they knew by now.  
"Move." Her student obeyed quickly, fearing for her own life. When she’s reached the freezer, she turns steely eyes, lips pressed together.

_Fuck._

"W-well you see ma'am, Hana-kun had a fight and he summoned his onis.. and died but he should be back to us... hopefully? ...Are you angry?"

Anna wasn't angry. No. She was furious. Although, inside she was broken. Going back home to see her only son dead after traveling so long was not how she thought their newest meeting would be like.  
“Why would you say that?”, A hand already reaching for her 1080 beads.  
“Well you're holding your 1080 rosary, and honestly, it’s slightly disconcerting."  
"I'll think about your punishment later."  
That was their cue to leave as fast as they can. Leaving the pair alone with their child.

* * *

 

Anna couldn't bear it anymore, seeing her Hana laying there motionless, she turned on her heels straight into Yoh's embrace. Her body trembles, she sobbed. Why does it always have to happen to them.  
“Every time I think I’ve something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me.” Yoh tighten his grip, fighting his tears while he tried to calm her down. Running his fingers through her blonde soft hair, he kissed the top of her head. “You have to believe that it’s all going to work out. Hana is our son.”  
As much as it was hard, Yoh is right. Hana was _their_ son. He is the son of Kyoyama Anna— she who kicked God in his guts for acting like a spoiled brat. He is the heir of the Asakura clan, and he was strong and he would definitely awake once more from his long frozen slumber.

The couple kept standing there— refusing to leave his side until he will come back to them.


End file.
